Ice Cream Parlor and Taro Flavor
by Mato-san
Summary: Taehyung dengan cinta pertamanya yang bagai rasa vanila di toko es krim seberang jalan. VMin uke!Jimin. AU - Ice Cream Parlor. Typo(s). Bangtan Sonyeondan / BTS fic. Mind to RnR? :9


**Ice Cream Parlor and Taro Flavor**

_**Disclaimer : Bangtan Sonyeondan is God's and their family's and agency's—but Jimin is one of my boyfriends 3**_

_**Word(s) : 1316 words**_

_**Cast : Taehyung, Jimin, Jungkook, Suga and Kuroo (from anime/manga 'Haikyuu!' idk why i using him as cameo in this fic, maybe coz i luv him?)**_

_**Genre : Romance, fluff, semi-friendship**_

_**Summary: Taehyung dengan cinta pertamanya yang bagai rasa vanila di toko es krim seberang jalan.**_

* * *

><p>Pertama kali Taehyung bertemu dengan cinta pertamanya adalah ketika ia tengah membeli es krim vanila bertabur kepingan cokelat belgia di <em>ice cream parlour <em>seberang jalan untuk Jungkook, sepupunya.

Ketika Taehyung tengah mengadahkan kepalanya untuk mengecek harga, seseorang menabrak punggungnya dan refleks membuat Taehyung menoleh. Seorang pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya menatapnya dengan tatapan linglung sebelum pemuda tersebut membungkukan tubuhnya sambil merapalkan maaf berkali-kali.

Pemuda tersebut masih menggunakan seragam sekolahnya—dan Taehyung tahu bahwa pemuda tersebut bersekolah di sekolah yang terletak tak jauh dari sekolahnya sendiri. Pemuda itu ikut mengantri di samping Taehyung, dan ketika pesanan Taehyung (atau sebenarnya, pesanan Jungkook) datang—Taehyung masih harus berpikir terlebih dahulu untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal untuknya.

"Aku pesan satu es krim _triple scoop _rasa Taro, atas nama Jimin."

Kemudian sebuah cengiran manis dengan mata membentuk bulan sabit pun menjadi penutup kalimat dan Taehyung berpikir bahwa cengiran itu mungkin mampu membuat es krim vanila pesanan Jungkook meleleh seketika.

**.**

**.**

Hari ini adalah hari yang cukup panas sehingga Taehyung memutuskan bahwa mampir ke _ice cream parlour _merupakan ide terbaik—hitung-hitung jika ia beruntung ia bisa melihat Jimin kembali. Maka dengan langkah santai Taehyung berjalan dengan kedua tangan berada di saku celana dan bibir menyenandungkan siulan santai.

Sesampainya di meja konter, Taehyung hanya terdiam karena bingung—dia tidak sebaik Jungkook dalam memilih dan memadukan rasa es krim sehingga dia terlihat seperti memakan waktu setahun untuk memutuskan es krim rasa apa yang akan ia pilih. Sekalipun Taehyung cukup menyukai kopi, dia sedikit ragu mencicipi es krim rasa kopi.

"Mau pesan apa?" seorang pelayan berambut cokelat dengan plat nama 'Yoongi' tersenyum ramah kepada Taehyung. "Kusarankan _cookies and cream _at—oh! Jimin, kau punya rekomendasi?"

Sontak Taehyung melonjak dari tempatnya dan menengok ke belakangnya. Sosok pemuda bermata sipit dengan cengiran manis yang Taehyung lihat minggu lalu berdiri di belakangnya, mengantri dan ikut terlonjak ketika pelayan bernama Yoongi itu memanggil namanya.

"Uh, _pepper mint_?!" jawab Jimin dengan nada ragu (yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan di mata Taehyung). "Atau Taro. Atau Cassiefloat—campuran sempurna rasa stroberi dengan nanas?!"

"Baiklah. Cassiefloat, _double scoop _dengan _topping _biskuit. Atas nama Taehyung. Kim Taehyung."

Di dalam hatinya Taehyung bersyukur menyebutkan namanya _dan bukan nama Jungkook seperti yang terjadi minggu lalu_. Setidaknya Jimin mendengar namanya dan tidak tertutup kemungkinan fakta bahwa Jimin mengingat namanya.

**.**

**.**

Kali ketiga Taehyung datang ke _ice cream parlour _itu, dia mendapati sosok Jimin tengah bercakap-cakap santai dengan seorang lelaki tinggi dengan gaya rambut berantakan berponi yang menggunakan seragam pelayan. Jimin tampak memukau hari ini (dia menggunakan kaus Polo santai warna biru lembut dengan celana pendek hitam bergaris biru prusia dan sepatu vans yang benar-benar sederhana). Taehyung hendak menyapanya sebelum lelaki tinggi itu terkekeh—suaranya berat dan dalam.

"Jika kau ingin menjadi pelayan di sini, kau harus menunjukan dasarnya padaku sekarang juga."

Lelaki itu berbicara dengan aksen yang aneh, itu yang terbesit di pikiran Taehyung. Matanya beralih ke Jimin. Pemuda itu memandang lantai dalam-dalam, semburat merah meledak di pipinya tanda ia malu-malu. Dada Taehyung sudah menyentuh meja konter tetapi tak ada satupun pelayan yang melayaninya.

"K-Kuroo _hyung_...,"

"Itu ada satu pelanggan."

Taehyung pura-pura mengadah untuk melihat-lihat menu sembari diam-diam mencuri pandang ke Jimin. Masih dengan baju santai nan memukaunya, Jimin berjalan dalam tempo lambat ke dalam meja konter dan ketika pemuda manis itu berdiri tepat di hadapan Taehyung dengan meja konter sebagai pembatasnya, Taehyung pikir ia akan mati di tempat saat sadar bahwa senyum ramah malu-malu itu benar-benar ditujukan untuknya.

"M-Mau pesan a-apa...?" ada jenak sebentar. "K-Kusarankan hari ini es krim rasa Taro, eh K-Kim Taehyung-_ssi_."

Rasanya tiap gelembung alveolus di dalam paru-paru Taehyung siap meledak sekarang juga ketika Jimin menyebutkan namanya _dan_ _oh yes _cengiran malu-malu tanpa kesan terpaksa itu benar-benar pas dipadukan dengan mata bulan sabit itu.

**.**

**.**

Ada hari di mana pada akhirnya Taehyung memutuskan untuk bersikap nekat dan berani dalam menghadapi Jimin yang notabene _ehem _cinta pertamanya.

Jadi Taehyung mengintip dari kaca toko terlebih dahulu, memastikan bahwa ia datang tepat saat _shift _pria tinggi berambut berantakan berponi itu diganti dengan Jimin di bagian kasir. Dia mengamati penampilannya dari kaca jendela toko dan memastikan bahwa tiap helai rambutnya tak ada yang melenceng dari jalurnya dan merapikan letak dasi seragamnya. Dan ketika sosok Jimin sudah berdiri meja konter dengan raut wajah jauh lebih rileks ketimbang terakhir kali Taehyung bertemu dengannya. Dengan langkah ringan Taehyung memasuki _parlor _itu.

"Hai." sapa Taehyung agak canggung kepada Jimin. Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya dari mesin kasir. Jimin memandangnya sejenak sebelum menyeringai kecil. "Kim Taehyung?!" alisnya terangkat lucu dan Taehyung suka.

"Yup, kau benar," jawab Taehyung lalu Jimin tertawa kecil, benar-benar jauh lebih rileks ketimbang saat pertama ia mencoba menjadi pelayan. "Apa rekomendasimu hari ini?"

"Menurut Kuroo _hyung _hari ini adalah hari yang cocok untuk menyantap _choruplatte_—campuran sirup jeruk dengan lelehan cokelat dan sedikit campuran latte," jawab Jimin lalu mengusap dagunya—gestur yang benar-benar membuat Taehyung merasa seharusnya ia mengajak kencan Jimin terlebih dahulu ketimbang bertanya soal es krim. "Tapi aku menyarankan es krim rasa Taro."

Pesanan Taehyung berakhir pada es krim vanila dengan _topping_ Taro yang membuat memori Taehyung melayang kembali ke saat pertama Taehyung bertemu dengan Jimin.

"Semoga kau menikmati es krimmu, Taehyung-_ssi_."

Taehyung menoleh lalu menyeringai kecil. "Panggil saja aku Taehyung."

Sebelum Taehyung bisa mengklarifkasi sesuatu, Jimin mengeluarkan suara-suara bersemnagat. "Kalau begitu kau boleh memanggilku Jimin."

**.**

**.**

Jungkook menjilat es krim vanilanya sambil sesekali melirik ke luar jendela. "Kau menyukainya_, hyung_?"

Iris Taehyung terarah ke Jimin yang kini tengah memperhatikan si pelayan-rambut-berantakan-berponi (kalau tidak salah namanya Kuroo—Taehyung langsung mengetahui bahwa dia bukanlah orang Korea) itu. Raut wajah Jimin berubah menjadi serius dan sesekali ia mengangguk-nganggukan kepalanya dengan lucu.

"Sangat menyukainya."

Tatapan mata Jungkook berubah menjadi tatapan malas. "Kalau begitu ajak dia kencan."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

Sebelum Taehyung dapat mencegahnya, Jungkook sudah menjentikan jarinya lalu berseru "Pelayan!" dan beberapa saat kemudian dengan terburu-buru Jimin menghampiri meja mereka sambil membawa lap kecil.

"Mana yang harus saya bereskan?"

"Tidak ada yang _hyung _perlu bereskan," kata Jungkook dengan nada malas yang tidak biasanya. "Taehyung _hyung _hanya ingin meminta nomer ponselmu."

"Eh?!" Taehyung bisa merasakan pipinya sedikit memanas. Dia menoleh ke arah Jimin. Wajah pemuda manis itu kini benar-benar merah seperti kepiting rebus. Dan Taehyung sadar ada yang salah. "Oy oy! B-Bukan seperti itu maksudnya. J-Jimin, k-ka—"

"A-Ah, t-tidak apa-apa kok," kata Jimin, wajahnya masih merona (Taehyung mengumpat di dalam hatinya mengapa wajah semanis itu bisa diperuntukan untuk seorang pria). Tangan Jimin beralih menuju notes kecil untuk pelayan di sakunya dan dia meraih pulpen yang tersemat di lehernya lalu mulai menorehkan sesuatu di atas notesnya kemudian merobeknya. "I-Ini."

_0637462xx , Park Jimin_.

"A-Aku akan menghubungimu," gumam Taehyung canggung, meraih notes itu dengan gugup lalu menyeringai kecil. "Pastikan nomermu selalu aktif."

Jimin tersenyum semanis es krim rasa vanila favorit Jungkook lalu mengangguk pelan. Dia membungkuk sopan tanda ia harus kembali ke meja konter untuk bekerja sebelum otak Taehyung terasa macet... Dan benar-benar macet hingga ia tidak bisa mengendalikannya sendiri lalu...

"Aku pesan es krim _triple scoop _rasa Taro, Jimin-_ah_."

Taehyung sadar sepenuhnya bahwa es krim _triple scoop _rasa Taro adalah jenis es krim yang paling disukai Jimin karena ia bisa melihat bintang-bintang berseri di mata Taehyung.

_((Taehyung tidak tahu hal ini, mata Jimin bersinar karena menduga bahwa Taehyung ternyata memiliki selera yang sama dengannya—bagaimana pun juga ini bisa menjadi awal yang baik, kan?!))_

**.**

**.**

_To : Jiminnie_

_Apa kau mau jalan-jalan akhir minggu ini? Aku ingin mencoba toko es krim yang berada di dekat rumah temanku. Kurasa sebagai pelanggan setia es krim yang juga merangkap sebagai pelayan di toko es krim, kau partner yang baik dalam hal itu. –Kim Taehyung_

_From : Jiminnie_

_TENTU SAJA. Kuharap di sana ada es krim rasa Taro dengan varian yang unik. Ngomong-ngomong, apakah ini kencan?_

_To : Jiminnie_

_Kuanggap ini kencan_.

Kini Kim Taehyung yakin bahwa pemuda menggemaskan dengan seringai manis dan mata sipit imut yang menjadi cinta pertamanya sudah berada di dalam genggamannya.

Apakah ia harus berterima kasih pada es krim rasa Taro?!

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **VMIN PERTAMA YEAAAA! Lagi naksir banget sama pairing ini, nekat deh gak belajar Matematika cuma gegara nulis FF ini. Lurveee :9

Mind to Review? :9


End file.
